The surprise in Saint Valentine evening
by mariabones
Summary: What happens when light fades to black after The bikini in the soup. Spoilers from some episodes of season 5 and 6. Everything up to 6x14 remains canon, everything after, altered


Hello there, you all. I know, I know I've been silent for too long. But believe me, my students barely let me free time to keep me up to date with the stories I read. Anyway, even I did not sign up for the Saint Valentine challenge, I read so many wonderful stories on this topic I wanted to post this as my submit. It takes place about two hours after the screen fades to black in The bikini in the soup. As you know, nor Bones or any of its characters belong to me, they belong to FOX and Hart Hanson

The surprise in Saint Valentine evening.

Two hours have passed since forensic anthropologist arrived home, alone, on that Saint Valentine's evening. She had several calls asking her out, and she said no to all of her suitors. Even her boss' Camille Saroyan: I'm not that older than you, and I have someone" have hurt her. Truth is, she wasn't interested in spending her evening with any of them. to be honest, there was only one man she was interested in spending this evening with, and she had, partially, due to her last minute idea of bringing him the Tommy guns to the firing range.

Last year, she had spent seven months in the Maluku Islands, an experience that turned out to be live changing. During those months there was one person who was in her mind absolutely every second of the day. She missed him terribly. She was also conscious that after the way she had rejected him, and then run to the opposite side of the world there was a good chance their relationship would be damaged forever. When she received the call by Caroline Julian that she was needed in DC, and that her partner ,Sergeant Major/ FBI Special Agent in charge of Major Crimes Seeley Joseph Booth, the man who was the king of her most wet dreams the previous months, was also retuning, she was ready to lay all her cards on the table when she saw him, so to speak, and tell him she was ready to take that chance he had asked her for months before.

As it turned out, Temperance Brennan did have her reasons to be worried about her relationship with her partner. it wasn't a matter of he refused to talk to her, that was not the case. The problem had a name and surname, long blond hair, and long silky legs. Her name was Hannah Burley, and it was Booth's new journalist girlfriend. She tried to befriend her, for Booth's sake and even gave her advice to buy him a bakelite phone, and asked her to be really sure about her feelings for him, before entering in a serious relationship with him. All that had blew up a two weeks ago when Booth proposed to Hannah, and she denied, which caused Booth to end the relationship. That night Brennan took care of him, even after an angry, nasty, drunk ultimatum, and stayed by his side during the two weeks that had passed since that night.

Seeley Booth was sitting on his couch thinking about the mess he had made of his life the last year. First, influenced by a nonsense intruding twelve year old boy he made a gamble on his relationship with his partner, the woman he loved with all his heart. From there, things have gone downhill, till the point they have ended on opposite parts of the world. And when they came back, he had someone new. He realised something was up with his partner, especially during the Laura Eames case. And then, the revelation she made on that fateful rainy night, that she had feelings for him.

For some weeks, he suffered an internal battle between both women. Until, once again an unlucky remark by the twelve year old seemed to put an end to the battle. He'll marry Hannah. Until the moment of popping up the question came and Hannah broke his hart into a million pieces. He should have known it, she had told him many times, but he hadn't heard.

That night, Bones came to him, and picked up the million pieces of his heart, and glued them together, even after a nasty ultimatum on his part. The days that followed, Brennan showed an immense desire of being friendly and help him through the after break up period. But today was Saint Valentine, and he was witness of just how many men had called her to be her date, and she said no to everyone of them. Four hours ago, when he was at the shooting range partly angry thinking she may end up accepting one of her multiple suitors, she had surprised him once again by appearing with the Tommy guns. After some more minutes of serious thinking he took his phone, jacket and keys, and went out. He was a man on a mission.

Brennan was about to serve herself a glass of red wine, soak on her tube for about twenty minutes and then head to bed when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. Her first intention was to let it go, she had received a lot of calls from different possible suitors, but the knock was quite persisting and she opened the door. And there it was, her partner, the man she had dream about during the last year at her door with an amazing bouquet of daisies and daffodils, her favorite flowers.

\- "Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked with trembling voice

-"Can I come in?" Asked the agent

-"Of course, can I offer you something to drink?" said the anthropologist.

-"A glass of water, please?. Listen Bones. I've been thinking since I arrived home from the shooting range"

-"What you've been thinking about?"Said Brennan returning to her living room with the glass of water

-"You, or more precisely, us. Listen. When I was in Afghanistan, I was hurt, and that was the main reason I hooked up with Hannah. Then, I tried to lie to myself into loving her. But, now I see it was always destined to end. I was trying to fool myself when there is only one truth. My heart belongs, and has belonged to the same woman for the last seven years, Bones, and that woman is you Bones. I love you, I loved you since the first day I saw you in that lecture hall at American" Said Booth

-"Booth, but what about the line. You said people who work together on dangerous situations shouldn't date" Asked Brennan

-"Bones, I was worried to death that something would happen to you if we became involved. I was feeling guilty because of what happened to Cam. So, what do you say, do you want us to became partners in every sense of the way"

Brennan just took Booth's hand and lead him to her bedroom. Nine months later Booth and Brennan first daughter Christine Angela Booth Booth was born


End file.
